


Why Like This?

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Blood, Guns, Heist, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have the money, they have the escape vehicle...</p><p>But things are not at all going to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> So this is a little different, huh?
> 
> I don't usually write Heists, but I want to write other heists kind of things besides this. We'll see more heists from me in the future.
> 
> HOWEVER, I'm not tagging 'major character death' because it's really up to you all to decide rather or not anyone died. They could've just passed out as they went into shock, or they could just be sleeping...lol. But seriously, it's up to you and what you think. 
> 
> So, enjoy and let me know what you think? If you want...
> 
> I love you <3 :)
> 
> And as Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

"Gavin!" Michael screamed, jumping from the back of the truck.

"We’ve got to leave him!" Ryan called after him. 

"Get back in the fucking truck, Michael!" Ray yelled. 

"Are you fucking insane? We can’t leave him! The police will take him!" Michael ran into the middle of the street where Gavin lay, trying to pull himself up, but his injuries kept him from being able to move entirely. Michael dropped to his knees, bringing Gavin’s chest to his own. Gavin was sticky with blood, but Michael ignored it, wrapping his arms around Gavin like a shield. 

"M-Michael, why did…" Gavin coughed, choking on the heavy scent on gun powder in the air. 

"Shhh," Michael tried to silence him, he could feel Gavin shaking with tears beginning to fall. 

"You should’ve stayed in the truck Michael." Gavin spoke, picking up his face from Michael’s shirt when he heard Ray shooting rounds at the approaching police vehicles. 

"I’m not gonna fucking leave you in the middle of all of this."

"Michael-"

"Gavin, I love you." Michael felt tears stinging his own eyes. He wished that he had said it sooner.

"You think I don’t know that? You doughnut."

"Shut the hell up." Michael closed his eyes as he heard the police cars skidding to a stop in front of them. Ray’s bullets sounded like rain against a tin roof. Hitting the metal exterior of the vehicles. "Jack, just drive!" 

"Bring Gavin to the truck, get your asses in here!" Jack said from behind the driver’s seat. Geoff was in the back, being cleaned up by Ryan. His injuries were serious as well and Ryan was doing the best he could with what he had in the truck. 

"Fuck that, just drive you guys!" Michael kept his eyes closed. 

"But-"

"GO!" Michael yelled. Jack took another look at Michael and Gavin, with a heavy heart, he put his foot on the gas. 

"W-what are you fucking doing? Jack no!" Geoff groaned. "We’re a fucking team!"

"I’m sorry…" Jack responded, flattening his foot to the gas pedal, he didn’t look back. 

Some of the officers got back into their cars to follow the escaping half of the AH crew. However, the others stood with their guns pointed at Gavin and Michael. 

"Put your hands in the air where we can see them, drop any weapons you have!" An officer yelled. Michael held on tighter to Gavin, who’d begun to shake harder as his body went into shock. 

"I’m not doing shit until you call a fucking ambulance." Michael spoke loudly and clearly. 

"Hands up!" The officer demanded. 

"Michael, just stand up…" Gavin’s voice was weak and trembling. 

"I refuse to let go of you." Michael shook his head. "Gav, you’re dying. I’m not going to let you do it on the fucking pavement like an animal. I’m going to hold you until they bring you a fucking ambulance."

"Michael, I love you so much…just please take care of yourself. Don’t worry about me, haha." Gavin chuckled sadly. " It’s too late for that, this is the end of my line."

"Shut the hell up, Gavin." Michael was clutching Gavin hard against his own body. He could feel the warm red seeping from Gavin’s wounds and sticking to his skin. "Fuck Gavin, why like this?"

"It was bound to happen. We can’t get away with crime forever. It’s just bloody caught up with us." 

"Hands up!" The officer aimed his gun at Michael.

"Fuck you!" Michael pulled his gun from inside his shirt and aimed it at the closest cop. "Call the fucking ambulance or I’ll shoot!"

The other uniformed men all cocked their guns in response. 

"Michael…" Gavin whispered. 

"Please don’t fucking die on me Gav," The gun in Michael’s hand quivered. "What the hell am I going to do without you, huh?"

"Keep fighting the police I guess." Gavin laughed softly. "I wish we’d had a chance to be together though…we never found time I suppose."

"Well then don’t fucking die and we’ll have all the time in the world."

"Michael-"

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" The officer yelled. The officers all went silent as Michael let off a shot between the cop’s eyes. The man fell to the ground. The officers returned fire, Michael hissed loudly as his skin was pierced with bullets. His nails dug into Gavin’s skin. The Brit was still and quiet beneath his fingertips and Michael knew he was gone. 

"Fuck…" Michael held Gavin tighter, lowering his gun from the police. "Fuck…" Michael let his tears fall. But, the sadness was soon replaced with rage. "FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU!" He used the strength he had to raise his gun again, shooting what he could. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ‘PROTECT AND SERVE’, HUH!?" Michael tried to stand, but he was stuck beneath Gavin’s body, and too weak to rise again. "You wouldn’t even call him a fucking ambulance…" Michael choked out, the lump in his throat kept him from being able to speak.

Another bullet bit into his skin, and Michael’s visioned blurred. He cursed as he slumped forward into Gavin. He closed his eyes, feeling what was left of Gavin’s body heat. He opened his eyes again to see the officer’s surrounding him. He couldn’t tell if he was dying, or giving up the fight. He felt arms on his shoulders, pulling him from under Gavin. 

Next thing he knew, his face was being pressed into the pavement roughly. He cursed at this, and the areas that he’d been shot being moved forcibly. He could hear handcuffs being clicked around his wrists. 

"You wouldn’t even fucking get him an ambulance." Michael spit out red onto the street. "He was dying in front of your fucking eyes, and you let him."

"Remain silent."

"Fuck you," Michael cursed. "You remain silent. On this shit hole of a planet, he was the only person to ever fucking love me." Michael groaned as he felt sharp pains all over. 

"If you cooperate, maybe you won’t have to join him to his death."

"Fuck you, I wish I could." Michael picked his head up enough to see Gavin, and he immediately wished that he hadn’t. "You wouldn’t even call him a fucking ambulance." He repeated.

Michael closed his eyes for what may have been the last time. 


End file.
